


Confession

by isafangirlproblem, Monmonmoiru



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (Licht x Louis) [1]
Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafangirlproblem/pseuds/isafangirlproblem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Louis had a perfect plan to confess his feelings to Licht.Apparently, nothing can go right when he planned for things like this.
Relationships: Licht (AFTER L!FE)/Louis (AFTER L!FE)
Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (Licht x Louis) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830295
Kudos: 19





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> These idiots are adorable together and we love them
> 
> Pls come and join this ship ^^
> 
> Thank you for anyone who read, kudo, and comment!

None of them saw the rain coming. 

It was a perfectly sunny day that Louis has painstakingly picked out for his date with Licht. As all Princes do, he had a perfect plan. They were going to enjoy watching the sunset together after a day out. During that romantic moment, Louis would confess his feelings to his beloved reaper. 

However, heaven seemed to have other plans in store for them. Just when the date was going as well as the prince could ever have hoped for, dark clouds started to gather in the sky. Almost immediately afterward, droplets of water poured down from above, and they simply could not ignore it.

Fortunately, Licht was quick to notice a small coffee shop by the corner so that they could take shelter from the rain. Without hesitation, they both ran inside the coffee shop. 

At first glance, the coffee shop seemed to be quite cozy with earthly-coloured scheme decorations with a few pots of various plants and flowers here and there. It’s easy on the eyes but certainly can not match what Louis had in mind when planning the date.

The two Soul Reapers agreed to take a spot that was secluded from the rest of the shop to best avoid suspicion from the surrounding people. After sitting down, Louis let out an apologetic smile.

“I sincerely apologise for inviting thou out on a day with such unfortunate weather as this. But alas, I was not aware that it will rain like this today. I will feel most guilty if you were stuck in the rain due to my carelessness. I ask for your forgiveness.” 

“Oh darling, you don’t have to worry about that,” Licht only laughed in response, seemingly unbothered by the whole ordeal they just went through.

“Nobody could accurately predict the future anyway. It's also thanks to the rain that I get to spend some time with my darling in such a nice place like this.” 

Truthfully, Louis felt that the place is inadequate for the love of his life, but he didn’t voice that thought. They proceeded to give their orders to a flustered waitress. Poor soul, she must have never been in the presence of two such brilliant beings before. 

Louis simply ordered a chocolate croissant to go with his coffee while Licht ordered a coffee melange and an assortment of sweets, which was a bit surprising to Louis. 

“I was not aware that thou liked sweets?” He asked. 

“Hmm, I don’t have as much a sweet tooth as Youssef, but I’m certainly fond of sweets myself. Besides, I wanted to try them with my darling.” Licht answered and winked at him like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Here, let’s try this cake first,” Licht said as he held up a spoonful of cake up to Louis’ mouth, eyes expecting.

“Thou, I believe I can feed myself.” Louis tried to deny Licht’s attempt of advancement.

“But darling, where’s the fun in that? Open your mouth and try this cake. I heard the waitress say it's good.” Licht smiled at him with his eyes. Oh, his eyes were sparkling in a way that was certainly not good for Louis’ heart. As he slowly leaned in closer to let Licht feed him, he could feel his heart beating and his face heating up. Suddenly, Louis felt truly grateful that they had chosen a spot hidden from most bystander’s eyes, for he would surely embarrass himself if they were to see him like this. 

After a few bites, Louis decided that that was enough cake for now. Licht relented after Louis refused him this time. Sighing, Louis rested his chin on his hand as he watched the rain continue to pour outside, unaware of the other's gaze or the water that was still wetting his hair.

Licht watched as a droplet drip from Louis' hair. Unconsciously, he reached out to caress the golden curls, wondering how they felt like in his touch. 

“Licht?”

Instead of letting the curls go, Licht just glanced down to make direct eye contact and gave the prince a small smile, one that made Louis' heart fluttered. 

‘Be still my beating heart' Louis told himself, knowing well that he couldn't hide his blushing face from the other, especially with how close the two of them were right now. 

“Louis?” Licht asked, voice deep and sincere. 

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Indeed, Louis’ heart might just have skipped a beat right there.

“A-ahaha, of course. Everyone loves me, the great Louis!” The prince had doubts but apparently, Licht didn't allow that as he immediately cut Louis off.

“For a while now, I've been having this particular feeling whenever you are around. It took me a while to recognise it because I was afraid to admit it. But looking at you right now, so beautiful, even more so with water falling elegantly from your hair, I cannot help but confess. I love you, Louis. I really do. I've loved you for a while now. Let us be boyfriends officially.”

Instead of replying, Louis began looking around in worry. 

“Louis? What's wrong, darling?”

“Licht! What if people in here overheard thy confession?” Louis looked down at his feet, blushing at the thought. Oh dear, hopefully, his fellow reapers weren't randomly staying in the same coffee shop right now. 

Smiling gently, Licht used his hand to lift Louis' face and reassured him, “Come now, dear Louis, most people here are just taking shelter from the rain like us. Frankly, they wouldn't and shouldn't care about others' business. Besides, there's nothing to be embarrassed about; I'm not embarrassed confessing my love for you. Are you?”

“Of course not!” Louis quickly shook his head to reassure his now boyfriend. “It's just that I've never been confessed to in such a public setting…”

“Is that so? Then I'm glad that our feelings are mutual. I don't think my heart can take your rejection.”

“Thou sound silly saying that. I wouldn't dream to do that. After all, I love thou too!”

They both smiled at each other before leaning in for their first out of many kisses they were going to share from then on. 


End file.
